Years of band
by Bop
Summary: Ha i had to change the title. I think the freshmen commentary is the better of the two but oh well.
1. Freshmen year

Ah freshmen. The world's most naive and confused people. And they are also the funniest people to watch at band camp. I find it very amusing to see the level of their grooming as camp goes on. Just watch.  
  
  
Day one: Cleanliness   
Everyone but the freshmen are in the most comfortable clothes cause we know that it takes forever to get there on the bus. Also we know what's coming. But not them. Oh no. They are sitting there in their makeup and with fashion show worthy cloths, looking around like they are disgusted to be in our presence. After about 6 hours of marching their clothes stink and the makeup is running down their faces. We play the game of watching which girl allows their mascara to run the farthest down their neck before they wipe it off. It's great fun.  
  
Day two: Imperfection  
All of us returnees are staggering to breakfast in PJ's having just rolled out of our bunks. Then you look at the showered freshmen with blow dried hair and makeup applied perfectly you can't do anything but laugh. And in your mind is that little devil which is constantly whispering in your ear about seeing the short people suffer. Then the complaints start. My feet hurt. I'm hot. I'm thirsty. I can't move. Blah. Blah. Blah. It kinda makes you sick to listen to it all.   
  
Day three: Impurity  
Ah the blessed and the cursed day of the week. Blessed by the freshmen for being halfway through hell. Cursed by all others for the same reason cause for some reason we seem to enjoy the 115 degree heat, getting yelled at and the general insanity of it all. This morning at breakfast we see a couple freshmen with wet hair and barely any makeup is seen. Thoughts of killing section leaders run through the tiny ones heads and you can just see the nasty plots unfolding. Their clothing is actually wrinkled (oh no) and they may even have stains on their shorts. This is the day it normally rains so all of their hair will be a rat's nest by night. Oh the beauty of watching something so "bright" fade before your eyes.  
  
Day Four: Dinginess  
Energy levels are definitely going downhill as you see some of the freshmen drinking coffee (which they previously said was undrinkable because it ruined their teeth). By the look of them, few of the showers were spouting water that morning and the brushes in the makeup kit are gathering dust. You may even spot of few of them dressing in upperclassmen attire. Pajamas. I know you may think that it's not possible but believe me it is. This is also known as the day that freshmen may actually hold a conversation with someone out of their class.   
  
Day Five AKA Day of Departure: Dead and Dirty Walking  
Here they come. Straggling into breakfast 10 minutes late while we've all been standing outside in the cold waiting to eat. In their dazed state the freshmen obviously don't realize what a big mistake they have made. Just wait until the sousaphones find out who was late. Oh well at least we won't have to wipe the tables. That's the late people's fault. And then there is their appearance. The whole grade looks to have been hit by an overfull garbage truck. They actually look worse off then the director. No makeup. No showers. No proper clothing. And no voices left. Today is the day the parents see us again and we must leave the presence of the fellow insane people. It's amusing to watch the faces of their parents when they pick the freshmen up from the school. They sent their innocent child who was well groomed, well fed, and overly appreciated away for a week and they get this monster of disgusting traits in return. Yes it has finally happened. The freshmen are now as close as they can come in their first year to being one of us. They survived (except for that annoying trumpet that is still stuck in the sousaphone) and next year they get to join in our interesting sport of observing, laughing and writing down our findings.   
As previously stated: Ah freshmen. The world's most naive and confused people.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if it's dumb. It's 3 in the morning and I have school tomorrow and for some odd reason I can't sleep. (the reason is my mind is running in too many circles) Please read and review.   
Thanks,  
Bop 


	2. Sophomore year

Sophomore Year of Band

A teacher once announced to the entire school that the word sophomore means moron. I don't know if that's true but sometimes I'm forced to believe it. I mean, who else is stupid enough to walk into the girl's bathroom before the first football game and ask if anyone needs help with her suspenders? Me. But it was my sophomore year and all the juniors and seniors were "too busy" to help others in need. But it wasn't all work. Being a sophomore meant that I didn't have to be picked on for being a freshman. It means that when it comes to beating the freshmen over their heads with chairs so they get their sets right, you actually get to participate and be on the non-receiving side. 

Sophomore year wasn't so bad. You get granted more responsibilities. But you still aren't expected to act perfectly because you don't have to be as much of a role modal as the upperclassmen. Don't get me wrong I'm not bashing other grades. I just write things as I see them. I'm a junior right now and I'm writing this from as much of an outsider's opinion as possible.

Sophomore year was much more entertaining than freshman year was. It just seems to be that everyone is more themselves after being in high school for a year. Almost like they were afraid to express their feelings and wants until they really know their place. I think that it is kinda sad that it takes a whole year for the person to become their usual expressive, loud, annoying self. So needless to say almost everyone breaks out of the shell they have built and that certainly makes sophomore year much louder. One of the major upsides of it being your second year is you get to see points like all of these and reflect on them.

Just remember that every year you knock down is one less year you have to stay in the safe world of bandhood. Treasure each time you mess up. Make sure you be a helpful sophomore, junior, or senior, which ever the case may be, and help those whose first year it is. I hope everyone looks onto their years of band with as much fondness (is that even a word?) as everyone in my band does. Keep the times good. And stick with it sophomores. Take it from someone who knows. It only gets better.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's kinda short. Thanks. Read and review. See ya next time. 


	3. Junior year

"Oh my god I'm so happy to be home!!!" I scream as I literally run into my cabin and begin jumping on my bed. "I'm at band camp, I'm at band camp!!!" Now I know what your thinking. Is this girl for real? Yup I am and this was my junior year at band camp.

Needless to say when a friend of mine and I did this we kind of scared the freshmen away but who cared. I was a junior! No more being crapped on for being an underclassmen. No more being made to sing for things you forget on the practice field. (it pays to know the drum major) And no more having to listen to the music the upperclassmen wanted while in the cabin. Junior year meant freedom.

But it also meant a whole new level of responsibility. Being the section leader as a junior is a treat let me tell you. Though I was the oldest person in the lovely clarinet section for my sophomore year, no one really expected anything of me until my junior year. Yes responsibility was upped but so was the fun.

Like on the night of initiation when all of the freshmen are afraid of the sacrifice and of the fact that they may need to bring towels to dry off the blood, they all come running to the juniors. To them the seniors are too scary and so they come to us. Not that we juniors mind. It's kind of nice to know that we are anchoring them to the world of sanity. (I don't really know what ever gave them to idea of blood and sacrifice. Maybe that's why they are afraid of the seniors.)

Then there is the stress. "Does my section look right?" or "I know that you are normally slow on this move but please, please for me just make it right for competition." How about the mother load of all questions. "Do I want to got out for drum major next year?" That one has been hounding me in my sleep for weeks and I still have a long time to decide. 

All I'm giving people is my experience and things the way I see them as I move through my life of band. I'm an upperclassman true but I still help the lower people. I still fix suspenders and I still make sure everyone in my section has their reeds. Heck I even carry extras in that beautifully helpful pocket inside my uniform. I'm just saying what I know of band. Other people know other ways to make it in the band world and I'm not saying how you should. All I am trying to do is give you insight on how I see things. 

So go out and live your life as a junior, freshman, sophomore or senior of band. Just remember to do it the way you want to and don't let others ideals stand in your way. Have a happy time and just think juniors. One more year…


End file.
